la misión bizarra
by himawari waifu
Summary: naruto,sasuke y sakura se les a asignado una misión después de tanto tiempo de sasuke a ver vuelto a la aldea,pero que pasara cuando la misión sea en la aldea de la arena y mas si es una petición que nunca han hecho?..pasen y lean esta rara aventura! (momentos naruhina y sasusaku)


Un Día que nuestro querido emo ex vengador caminaba aun viajaba en su viaje de recapacitación y ya no ser odiado ( sexi *¬*) pero le había llegado un mensaje de kakashi pidiéndole hacer una misión junto con dos personas mas y que los esperara cerca de la aldea de la arena …

Sasuke:….y yo me voy adiós me fui y no me importa!..-cantando(XD) mientras llegaba a donde le indicaron encontrarse con los otros dos-... 

Mientras los otros dos que no era ni mas ni menos… 

Naruto:….que quieres de mi!? Que esperas de mi si todo te diiiii!...-cantando (wtf XD)-…

sakura:..cuanto cuesta tu alegría? si al pie de la letra cumplo lo que pidas. Yo vivo a tus pies y todo lo vez!...-cantando junto con naruto-….

sasuke:…. Ejem!...-interrumpiendo el canto de los dos-….

sakura:…sasuke-kun!...-corriendo y abrazándolo-…por fin otra misión contigo te extrañe tanto!

sasuke:…pero si nos vimos ayer ,parte en la noche e_e…-mirándola-…

sakura:…cierto! ..

naruto:…no se acaramelen tortolos,a demás otra misión para el equipo 7!..-sonriendo y colocando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza-…..

sasuke:…si bueno. A lo que venimos, de que se trata la misión?..-mirándolos-..

naruto:….si eso cual es la misión?...-mirándolo-….

sasuke:…a mi no me dijeron nada, solo que tenia que estar aquí…-mirando a sakura-..que hay de ti?...

sakura:…lo siento sasuke-kun pero yo tampoco lose…-mirándolo-…pero nos dijo que teníamos que ir a donde el kazekage y nada mas…

naruto:..entonces vamos con gaara!...-empezando a correr-….

sasuke/sakura:…-siguiéndolo-…

ya después de un largooooooooooooooooooooo…oooooo…camino por fin llegaron a la aldea de la arena…

naruto:….mendiga autora ni si quiera pudo decir que habíamos tomados unos descanso!..-levantando el puño al aire y gritando-…que no sabes que son como 3 dias corriendo sin descansar a la aldea de la arena!?...

sakura:…ya naruto cállate..-mirándolo-…además el kazekage nos espera en su oficina supongo..

sasuke:…terminemos esta misión, aun tengo mucho camino para mi…-caminando a la oficina de gaara-….

ya en la oficina del kazekage…

gaara:..les agradezco mucho que vinieran aquí, espero que su estadía aquí por mientras sea agradable..

sasuke:..si gracias, pero a lo que vinimos para que nos necesitas aquí?

gaara:..es muy sensillo,verán el festival de la arena se realizara hoy a la anochecer y vendrán personas muy importantes a compartir este evento importante feudales,los hokagues y entre otras personas también importantes por el momento mis hermanos son los encargados de terminar lo que queda de preparativos y yo tengo que prepararme para dar el discurso y la bienvenida..ahora su misión sera que nada salga mal no quiero problemas ni invitados violentos ustedes será los responsables de esas personas y cosas..-mirándolos seriamente-…si algo sale mal aunque sea una pequeña cosas ustedes pagaran con su vida si es necesario…-colocando la cara que ponía cuando era chico la cara diabólica-…

naruto/sasuke/sakura:….-recorriéndole un escalofrió en la espalda y un aura de miedo rodeándolos-..s-s-si!...

gaara:…-colocando una cara serena ahora-…bien lo de pagaran con su vida es mentira…-caminando a la salida y quedándose quieto-…o tal vez no..bueno lo que sea tiene media hora para cambiarse a ropas de meseros..

sasuke:...hmp! ¬¬…

sakura:…..meseros?...-mirando a gaara-…

naruto:….no seria mejor estar escondidos para cubrir mas terreno?...-mirando con duda a gaara-..  
gaara:…no,también trabajaran atendiendo a la gente que venga…-saliendo de hay sin si quiera despedirse-…

naruto:….que fastidio yo no soy un camarero!...-molesto-….

gaara:…-asomando solo su cabeza al cuarto y mirando a naruto-…mencione que vendrá el líder hyuga y sus hijas?...-ahora si hiéndose-…

naruto:….es hora de ser camarero!...-tomando del cuello de la ropa a sasuke y sakura y corriendo dejando una nube de humo atrás-…

sasuke/sakura:….no nos jalesssss!...-siendo arrastrados por naruto-…

….primer capitulo terminado que pasara con con ellos? Sasuke y naruto se verán sexis como camareros? Gaara dejara de ser sexi? El cielo es azul por que es el reflejo del océano? Mi marido me comprara mi peluche de kyubi? Todo eso lo averiguaremos en el próximo capitulo XDDDDD….. 


End file.
